Inferno Love
by liss-Scorpio
Summary: Milo es novio de Kanon y Camus su amigo de la infancia esta enamorado de el, en una noche conoce a Saga y aquí es cuando comienza su infierno de amor. Kanon Milo Saga Milo Milo Camus


-"K-kanon~" -llamo su nombre en un jadeo mientras que le miraba con excitación, las embestidas del mayor le causaban una sensación de placer al momento que aumentaba su ritmo de manera feroz. Intentaba hablar entre gemidos y jadeos rogando de sobremanera por más.

Su nombre era Milo scorpio, nació en Grecia pero se había cambiado de casa desde que era un niño ahora estudiaba en la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón para convertirse en maestro de historia, tenia 19 años y su pareja de hace un año y medio llamado Kanon con el que se encontraba ahora..

-"Eres..insaciable~.."- susurro con morbo en su oído el mayor mientras sentía como su cintura era apresada por las largas piernas del menor.

Kanon Géminis trabajaba en la misma universidad donde estudiaba Milo así se conocieron. Tenia 24 años pelo rubio al igual que su amante pero sus ojos verdes.

-"Rompeme~" -lo miraba con lujuria y se aferraba mas a su espalda enterrando sus uñas dejándole marcas muy notorias, el placer era demasiado mientras movía sus caderas de manera desesperada haciendo las embestidas mas profundas, su respiración era agitada y descontrolada. El mayor lamia su cuello de manera delicada para luego morderle de modo salvaje dejándole marcas por igual.

Su cuerpo estaba extasiado,sentía espasmos recorrer su cuerpo, se encontraba completamente sumiso acercándose a su final placentero... Hasta que...

Riiing!

El teléfono del mayor resonó por toda la habitación, Milo no decidió hacerle mucho caso y estaba decidido a continuar pero de un momento a otro el Kanon abandono su cuerpo para atender la llamada sacándole un bufido a Milo.

-"Kanon"- llamo Milo con enojo, el mayor le hizo un seña para que lo esperara -"apurate"- el mayor asistió.

-"Bueno- llamo Kanon en el teléfono -" así... no me diga...ahora... pero... si si entiendo.. Voy para allá"- finalizó.

-"Que pasa amor?"- dijo Milo caminado hacia el desnudo.

-"Hay una reunión en la facultad y necesito ir"- dijo abriendo el armario buscando el mejor traje que tenia.

-"entonces te vas..."- dijo Milo con tristeza.

Kanon paró de buscar su ropa y mira a su amante, camina hacia el y le da un beso en la frente mientras lo abraza.

-"Si amor, pero lo recompensare hoy en la noche"- tomo el mentón del menor a siendo que lo mira a los ojos -"Que te parece si hoy vamos al antro de la ciudad ¿si?"-

Al muchacho le brillan los ojos -"Claro amor aquí te esperó"- se separan, el estudiante observa a Kanon vestirse y marcharse con un beso de despedida.  
Cuando la puerta se cerro Milo se fue a dar una larga ducha y ponerse ropa limpia, busco su teléfono y observo la hora.

-"Las 2 de la tarde"- dijo en en bostezo miro hacia la puerta y recordó su compezación -"no recuerdo la ultima vez que compre ropa"- pensó, tomo el celular -"apuesto que a Camus le gustaría ir"- dijo tecleando.

**-Camus-**

Un muchacho con cabellera roja y suave con la seda con piel lechosa y ojos rojos profundos leía un libro en su cama asta que su celular sonó anunciando un mensaje. Al escuchar el tono de un piano lo tomo sin pensar.

Para: **Camus.**  
De: **Milo.**

Oye estas ocupado.

**-Milo-**

Para: **Milo.**  
De: **Camus.**

No mucho, ¿por que?.

**-Camus-**

Para: **Camus.**  
De: **Milo.**

Me acompañas al centro comercial a comprar un poco de ropa.

**-Milo-**

Para: **Milo**  
De: **Camus.**

Ok, te veo en la fuente en cuarenta minutos.

**-Camus-**

Para: **Milo.**  
De: **Camus.**

Ok, adiós. Te quiero.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del francés, conocía a Milo desde la primaria, el rubio siempre lo había defendido de todas las burlas y humillaciones.

* *****FLASHBACK****~~~~** ~

-"Atrapen a la marica francesa"-

Un niño de 9 años corría por los pasillos de su nueva escuela y si decían que es horrible el primer día de escuela con el más. Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían permitían pero al no conocer la escuela se topo con un muro muy al alto.

-"Aquí estas"- dijo uno de sus perseguidores -"te daré tu merecido"- tomo al niño por la playera dándole un certero golpe en su mejilla dejándola roja.

-"Golpealo más fuerte!"- apoyo uno.

-"Vamos!"- alentó otro.

-"Dejalo en paz!"- se escucho una voz -"...o veras"- amenazo empuñando su mano.

-"Que aguafiestas eres Milo"- dijo el niño tirando a Camus al suelo -"vámonos"- llamó a sus amigos.

Los niños se alejaron -"estas bien?"- pregunto al pelirrojo ayudándolo a pararse.

-"Si"- dijo el niño -"gracias"-

-"No hay de que"- dijo con una sonrisa -"mi nombre es Milo"- le extendió la mano.

-"Mi nombre es Camus"- le correspondió a la mano.

-"Descuida ellos jamás te volverán a molestar"- le dijo sonriendo le -"Yo me asegurare de eso"-

~~~**** **FIN** **DEL** **FLASHBACK~~~******

Despertó rápidamente de su ensoñación para cambiarse y verse con su amigo y amor secreto...

 *****centro** **comercial*****

-"Te queda bien"- aclaro Camus.

-"Tu cres que le guste a Kanon?"- dijo Milo viéndose en el espejo.

-"¡¿como voy a saber?!"- dijo con molestia.

Camus suspiro, cuando habían llegado al centro comercial Milo le dijo que quería comprar ropa y llevaban ¡2 horas! y nada.

-"Lo siento"- dijo el rubio -"mmm... Talves unos pantalones mas ajustados y una playera..."-

-"Joven necesita ayuda?"- llamo una mujer.

-"La verdad si"- dijo con seguridad -"necesito unos pantalones negros, talla 32, ajustados y una playera, talla 16 de color rojo vino"

-"Mmm.. Creo que tengo una por aquí, venga conmigo"- llamo la mujer de pelo negro.

-"Gracias"- asintió Milo mientras iba con la mujer.

Camus suspiro, solo los Dioses sabían cuanto daría por que Milo se arreglara para el, que viera esos ojos chispar de la emoción cuando hablaban como con Kanon, cuanto daría por un beso del griego.

-"Que te parece?"- dijo Milo sacando de su ensoñación a Camus.

-"te ves muy hermoso"- murmuro bajito -"digo... Se te ve bien"- sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-"Bueno creo que me quedare con este"- dijo decidido.

-"Bien vámonos"-

* ***Fuera** **del** **centro** **comercial****

-"Gracias por venir conmigo"- dijo el griego con una sonrisa.

-"No hay de que amigo"- dijo sonrojándose -"ya sabes que.."

Riiinngg.

-"Disculpadme"- dijo tomando la llamada.

*** **Teléfono*****

 **Milo:** hola amor (Camus bufa)  
 **Kanon:** hola mi cielo, listo para la noche.  
 **Milo:** si, vine a comprar ropa..  
 **Kanon:** ¿para que? Si de todas formas te la voy a quitar.  
 **Milo:** he.. Bueno (el menor se sonroja) **Kanon:** bueno amor te veo a las 8 en el departamento.  
 **Milo:** adiós, ta amo.

-"que me ibas a decir?"- dijo volteando a ver a su amigo.

-"eh, que..."- lo pensó -"que ya me tengo ir por que voy a estudiar y a ti ya se te hace tarde"

-"Ah claro"- recordó la cita con Kanon -"bueno adiós amigo"- dijo corriendo hacia el departamento.

-"Adiós.."-agacho la cabeza -"amigo.."-

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

hola.. espero que les allá gustado quejas y sugerencias espero


End file.
